The New Kid
by Akaiha
Summary: A new kid comes around the area, helping Segaku, but also causing some trouble. Or solving it? This guy doesn't talk to anyone but his right hand man. Is he an rival or a friend? This guy is just clouded in mystery.
1. Chapter 1 The New Kid

**Please Enjoy my story, review and what not, it lets me know you care. **

**I will eventually write up with charater interaction, but not till the story develops a bit. **

"Are you sure this is necessary Inui?" asked Oishi, "My calculations have shown a rise of vandalism on Tennis courts in this area, by 3%. The only rational approach would be to put in a high tech, state of the art, electrical fence. Wouldn't you agree Oishi?" replied Inui. " I suppose..." said Oishi, as he looked up and down at the 10feet tall fence. "But isn't there a less extreme way of handling this situation?" Inui turned to face Oishi with a shine in his glasses, "But what fun would that be, Oishi?" Oishi took several steps back only to hit a a solid wall. "Don't worry Oishi, I gave Inui permission to set up the fence." said Tezuka with a clam face as always, "though I don't believe this is what I approved of when you requested it Inui"

"Wow," Momo said with a shallow whistle. "What with the fence Inui Senpia?" "Something to protect our school is all." responded Inui. "Alright enough talk, 20 laps for warm up everyone, 1st years set up the nets when your done." ordered Tezuka.

The day went on normally for several hours till it was sunset. "OK put away the equipment, Oishi and I have too go to a captains meeting, we leave with Fuji in charge." said Tezuka, Fuji and Tezuka shared a brief acknowledgment and went on their way. After everyone was done cleaning and went on there way home, only the regulars stayed at Inui-sans request. "Whats wrong Inui-san?" asked Eiji. "i need help with closing the fence, all gates have to be closed at the same time from the inside" said Inui "OK, NO PRO~~BLEM!" shouted Eiji excitedly. "Whatever" retorted Echizen. So all the regulars held on to gate while Inui began to shout. " Ready...GO!" All the gates closed in unison. While Inui typed in the locking code. "Alright all done." said Inui "Yahoo!" Eiji said while he went for the knob on the gate, bringing the a sharp zap the his hand. "OW" said Eiji with a finger in his mouth.

"oh dear, looks like where locked inside" said Fuji

"who didn't see that one coming" Retorted Echizen Everyone looked at Inui-san who seemed to be guilty as charged and a little embarrassed. "All apart of my data collection" Said Inui "We will stay here all night to find out how we will react in the idea of being caged in side like animals" "Inui~ senpai, let us out of here" said Momo, "our parents wont be happy we are here past curfew." "Irrelevant" responded Inui "Maybe we could tell Tezuka about this whole ordeal?" Threatened Fuji.

"Now there wont be a need for that Fuji-san" Begged Inui, as he walked towards the code pad.

"OHI, you stepped on my shoes, fsshh" said Kaidoh too Momo. "I did no such thing stupid!"

"Are you calling me a liar!" "No i'm calling you stupid, Baka!" Kaidoh gave a shove towards Momo, hitting in the process Echizen who hit Inui-senpia. Who crashed onto the code lock pad. Sending sparks flying.

"Nice going" shouted Momo shoving Kaidoh back. "Stop it the both of you, now we are really stuck here" Scolded Fuji-senpai. Momo and Kaidoh looked down in shame. "We need to think of a way out of here."said Fuji. Everyone began to think. "What If I jump over it? asked Momo. "its over 10 feet tall Momo, you can't jump it." said Inui. "We can't climb it either since it will shock you." retorted Eiji remembering the pain only moments before. "What if we break through?" Asked Echizen, "That could work if we had some one with amazing strength." Said Inui. Everyone's gaze seem to fall on too Takashi who had a slight blush. "Sorry, guys my racket is inside." said Takashi with guilt. So had everyone else, so it didn't seem like they were getting out anytime soon. Time passed the sun was gone, no bystander seem to even cross by. Till Eiji heard footsteps that made his ears flinch. As the foot steps got louder everyone began to yell. "OHI, Over here, Help us, Please" the person came out from behind the corner reveling an unknown person.

He wore black shorts with a red strip on the side, black tennis shoes showing the logo of nike, he wore a simple jacket zipped up to the top even though it was fairly warm outside. He carried with him a tennis bag with a red racket sticking out and a juice box in his hand with the logo HI~C Punch. His black cap hide all his hair, but what stood out was his silver eyes. They seem to pierce your soul.

Silence filled the air till Eiji asked "Can you help us open the gate, it locked us inside." The boy didn't answer, though he walked closer and began inspecting the gate. "OHI, didn't you hear Eiji-senpai, WE NEED HELP!" shouted the impatient Momo. The boy acknowledged the senpai with a his silver glare and began to walk away. "Way too go Baka, you drove him off." Teased Kaidoh. "Wait, please help us. Begged Fuji.

As the boy began to turn the corner, in a split second the boys bag drop to the floor with a racket in his right and ball in left hand. He tossed the ball high into the air and jumped. The serve came at a fast speed straight at the gate. It continued spinning directly on the lock splitting it in two halves. The Segaku regulars who were bunched up on the door fell on too the now wide open space. By the time they looked up the mystery boy was gone. Leaving only a juice box and a tennis ball behind.


	2. Chapter 2 The Tennis Ball

Sorry I havent updated at all in forever, but I lost a motavation to write for a while., but now it's the summer and I cant find anything better to do. So please support me in my writing and give me any help and advise. Enjoy~~

~~The Tennis Ball~~

It has been about a 3 days since the mystery boy saved the Segaku regulars. After telling Tezuka and Oishi they have also become interested in the boy.

"I believe we should thank him generously for helping us" said Tezuka. "I wish to play a match with him, he seems to have talent." said Fuji " I wish to use him as a test subject for my new Juices." said Inui

Everyone stared in disgust at the thought of new inui juices. "As well as collecting data on his tennis of course" Inui smoothly covered up his diabolical plan.

"Anyways, he defenatly has a diffent style to his tennis, the pressure of the serve and top spin split the lock open." said Momo. "Not to mention this really werid tennis ball" said Eiji playing with the ball then handing it to Echizen "That's because its home made, the stitching and the outer fabric." repiled Fuji "Its also heavier then the average ball something must be inside."

"Well open it up already and see inside!" said impatient Momo. "No," said Tezuka, "The boy may come later asking for it, its not a simple one you can buy, a lot of work is put into it, keep it for now Echizen, . Also did you get anything off the Juice box on the floor Inui?" "Nope, not enough DNA to find out who he was. Also his cloths that he was wearing didn't match any school uniform around here." said Inui

"I see, well it seems that's all for today, if any of you see him walking around make sure to thank him." said Tezuka " Go home for now, ill see you all at practice tomorrow"

All the Segaku regulars began to leave, grabbing their things while they still remained puzzled over this mystery boy. "Hey Echizen , ready to go?" asked Momo "Yeah lets go" replied Echizen

"Hey, lets go down this street I think is a short cut." said Momo " "You think? Momo~senpai. That doesn't sound safe." "HAHA very funny, come on what's the worst that could happen?"

~10minutes later ~

Echizen and Momo stunk from bucket filled with leftovers that fell form the second floor apartment, Echizen had scratches from an alley cat he was trying to pet, and Momo had a bruise from an old lady's purse when trying to help her cross the street, she accused him of trying to harm her.

"What could possibly go wrong right Momo~senpai" said Echizen "Oh shut up, it could be worst right?"

As if on que, rain began to pour from the skys. Momo and Echizen ran into the nearest shop to get out of the rain. ~Riiiing~ the bell at the top of the door rang as they entered. " Welcome" said an elderly man with a kind smile. "What can I do for you today?" "Sorry we don't mean to intrude, but its raining out side and we wanted to get dry" said Momo "oh I see, well then please follow me and sit, wait for the rain to die down, ill make tea" said the old man The boys sat down and accepted the tea with many thanks. They began to observe the shop. It had many tennis balls on display, as well as rackets. The shop gave off a home feeling and was quiet relaxing. "um, excuse me but what do you sell here exactly" asked Echizen.

"Oh, I make original tennis balls and rackets, I always enjoyed a home made racket compared to all the same products made in factories." the old man glanced at the rackect bag Echizen had behind him, "No offence I hope" "None taken" replied Echizen. "Well you see my friends and I found a home made tennis ball and wish to return it, but we don't know were to look."

"well every home made tennis ball has a very speacil stitch so perhaps I know who made it." replied the old man. Echizen took out the ball from his bag and handed it to the man. The man put on some glasses and began to examine the ball. "Well that's funny" whispered the old man. "Whats funny, do you not know who made the ball?" asked Momo. "Oh I know who made it, its my grandsons handy work. I shoed him how to make them. Where did you say you found it" asked the older man. "well you see…" ~~Riiing~~

"Grandpa, mom asked me to bring you an umbrella," yelled a young boy from the front door, and walked into the room, he looked back and forth from the two segaku regulars and then back to his grandfather. "I didn't know you had guest over grandpa." "Oh, just some boys hiding from the rain, but they seem to be returning this back to you, Kiri, they said the found it." Momo and Echizen looked up and down at the young man that had walked in through the door , hoping for it to be the mystery boy however nothing about him even slightly matched the mystery boy. Kiri looked taller then the mystery boy, his cloths were jeans and a loose plain blue shirt, he had brown hair and a lanky body structure. Though the dead give away that showed he wasn't the mystery boy was his innocent light brown eyes. The mystery boy had piercing silver eyes that pulled at your soul.

"Oh really were at?" replied Kiri with a confused smile. "Well you see,…." Momo began to explain the mystery boy and how he saved the segaku regulars. "So we want to return the ball and thank him for all his help." "I know who you guys are looking for, ill make sure to give him the ball and you thanks." replied Kiri "well you see we really want to thank him in person and with everyone" said Momo shyly scratching the back of his head. " Sorry that wont happen, Phoenix isn't one to socialize and I barely see him my self. He will come see me eventually for a new supple of tennis balls of to restring his racket." replied Kiri with an apologizing smile.

"You cant contact him any way?" asked Echizen "Nope, but ill make sure to pass along the message." said Kiri quickly.

"I see sorry to bug you, the rain seem to have lighten up, we will be on our way, thanks a lot for the tea" said momo

"Wait!" said echizen "everyone looked at at him to see what he had to say, "how do we get back to the main rode, we got lost" "oh just turn a right at the next cross walk would should see the main rode there." replied the old man. "thank you" said Echizen. Has he and Momo walked throught the door. ~~ Riiing~~

Down the block~

"So his name is Phoenix, huh" said Momo

"yeah," replied Echizen

"I don't know about you, but that Kiri kid seemed to be hiding something." said Momo

"Maybe, but with this guys name we can atleast find out more about him" said Echizen

"True, but what does this Phoenix kid have to hide?"

Hey, so I thought I would add a charter interaction here so could get to know me and my charaters better. Kiri and Phoenix and completely my charaters and I take full credit for them (grandpa too).

Me~ hello, my name is Akaiha, and I would like to intruduce my original charater Kiri! Say hello kiri

Kiri~ hello.

Me~ so some of my reading want to know if your really hiding something?

Kiri~ so straight to the point I see (slight smile and blush) I don't see why I have too tell you.

Me~ how mean I created you!

Kiri~ yes, and as you created me I am very loyal to my friends.

Me~ AH HA~ so you guys are connected

Kiri~ isn't this how you planned?

Me~ don't back sass me. (hits kiri quiet hard)

Kiri~ X_X

Me~seeing as kiri is knocked out we will continue this next time.

BYE BYE ~~


	3. Chapter 3 The Search

Alright as a promised here is another new chapter to The New Kid. Im happy to see people interested in my characters, I hope not to disappoint. J

~~The Search~~

The next day at practice~~

"Hey everyone!.. Ryoma and me have some news on the mystery guy." said Momo with a very accomplished grin. "Reeeeaaallly?" said Eiji "What did you found out on that mystery ochibi?"

"Not now, after practice we will dicuss," replied Tezuka "20 LAPS EVERYONE, freshman set up nets"

~~hours later~~

After the clean up only the Regulars stayed behind to dissuss, they all found themselves waiting for the information.

"Well, go ahead, we are all ears for you story" said Oishi "Alright so what happened…" Momo told te whole story about getting lost and finding the shop, meeting the boy named Kiri that seems to have a connection but probably wont talk.

"Then we should beat it out of him, fssh." said Kaidoh. "Now now, going at him like that would just make Phoenix our enemy. Its true that he may be hiding something, but he is doing it because they are probably close friends" replied Fuji

"Its too bad we don't have the ball anymore." said Takashi "but with his name we could find him right. Inui? Everyone looks at Inui-san who was already on his laptop blazing through the internet. "I have yet to find any 'Phoenix' in any school data base," said Inui

"Maybe it's a cover name?" said Eiji. "Its doesn't sound like a common Japanese name, maybe he is from America like Echizen." said Momo. Everyone turns to Echizen with anticipation. "Nope, sorry never heard of him, but then again I never really remember anyone." said Echizen coolly.

"Ok its getting late, we will leave Inui to search the schools, just don't do anything illegal." said Tezuka half worried.

Everyone went home their own way, said their friendly goodbyes hopping for more information soon.

Next Morning~~

"Ooooohaaaayooo", Fuji~San" yelled Eiji happily. They were on their way to school only about 4 blocks away. "Ohayo Eiji, You seem happy this morning" "Yup, I had a great breakfast, so I know its going to be a GREAT~~ Day." "That's great to hear" smiled Fuji

The two regulars walked to school with smiles and passed these two thug looking characters.

"Can you believe Koji lost against that silver eyed brat yesterday?"

"I know, but he was really good at playing, I couldn't even see the ball sometimes."

"Yeah, but Koji is really mad, and wants a rematch tomorrow."

"He is just mad that even when he was cheating he couldn't win."

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't be talking about a kid named Phoenix? Would u?" asked Fuji with a innocent smile.

"Why you know him? He has been causing a lot of trouble on the public courts" Thug 1

"Is that so? Do you know were to find him?" Fuji

"No, that guy just comes around once, beats every body up and you don't see him again for weeks. But my boss found his accomplice and now Phoenix had to come" Thug 3

"What accomplice?" asked Eiji

'Don't know, some nerdy guy named… I think its was Kiri?" Thug 2

"I see thank you, lets go Eiji" said Fuji

"Why did we leave Fuji, we didn't get enough information." complained Eiji

"No we got enough, we need to tell Tezuka and the others about this" replied Fuji "Anyways we need to hurry, or we will be late to school"

"Fuji, did we only leave because you don't want to tarnish you perfect attendance?" questioned Eiji

Fuji only gave a innocent smile in return to the comment, and hurried off to school.

~~During practice~~

"Tezuka, I need to tell you about what happened this morning" said Fuji

"Go on, im listening"

Fuji told Tezuka of the 3 thugs and Where the Phoenix Kid would be tomorrow.

"I see, well their isn't much we could do about it. Its none of our concern if he gets into a fight right," said Tezuka

"But Senpai…." Echizen come from around the corner with Momo they were alittle embarrassed to be caught listening in "…. we cant just let im go into a fight can we?

"We have no real connection with him, going may only cause trouble, not to mention the trouble we could get into if the school finds out"

"Phoenix saved us why cant we save him" (other team mates began to crowd around the argument by now)

"That was a much different situation, I wont allow my team to get into trouble" "but-" "Enough!" shouted Tezuka "What I say goes, Momo, Echizen promise me that both of you will not go to the fight!"

"…I promise" said Momo ashamed

"ECHIZEN?"

"I promise" whispered echizen.

"Good, now 25 laps everyone,"

"AWWWWW" yelled all the freshmen as they dropped their thing to run their laps. "50, for complaining"

Practice went own, everyone cleaned up and headed home, tried and hungry. But Momo and Echizen went home with sour feeling and regret.

The next day~~ Practice

"Oishi and I have captains meeting today, seeing how all of you are sore from yesterdays practice, todays practice is cancels, go home and rest. Tomorrow will be a tough day" said Tezuka

Tezuka and Oishi began to leave, Tezuka glanced at Echizen with a warning look and left.

Echizen began to pack his things in silence, Echizen felt a light tap of someone's hands on his shoulder.

"Its ok Echizen, Tezuka is only worried about your safety." said Fuji

"I know, but can we really just let that kid get into a fight, and the Kiri kid, did he get into trouble because of me and Momo?" replied Echizen

"I see, you are feeling guilty.' said Takashi

Echizen turned to see everyone's eyes on him. Everyone had a very warm smile of encouragement.

"Echizen, don't worry, we are going to help Phoenix and Kiri." said Eiji

"But we will get into trouble" said Momo

"Its ok, because if we all go together, we will all get in trouble together.' replied Eiji

"we don't even know were to go find them" said Echizen

"on the contrary" said Inui "rumors have spread about the match with Phoenix and Koji, it will be at 6 at Toshi park courts."

'Its already 5:30, if we hurry, we will make it." smiled Fuji "Everybody ready"

"HI,FSSSH,YUP,YES" everyone cheered as they raced to Toshi Park.

Me~ wow the story is developing quiet nicely wouldn't you say Phoenix?

Phoenix~ -silence-

Me~ come on it very nice of them to want to help you

Phoenix~ -silence/glare-

Me~ What about you Kiri what do you thing about this

Kiri~ Phoenix believes they will only get in the way, I agree Phoenix can handle this by himself

Me~ AWW! Your so lucky to have a friend who things do highly of you Phoenix

Phoenix~ 'turns and walks away'

Me: wait! You cant just leave! I brought you into this word! I can take you out!

~~till next time~~


End file.
